Ai Monogatari
by Jenny10013
Summary: It's not a Fruits Basket story but it's like it except not with the characters. Here's the real des: A princess in a school, with 7 boys liking her. Her 6 friends might help her pick one or take all of them away. So will it hurt their friendship?
1. The Start

(Note: The plot changed but your character's personality and looks haven't changed.)

This current story is **copyrighted** to the maker, Yu-Chan. So if you take the story, be sure to **put credits** to the rightful writer. Arigatou!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1 – The Start**

"Arigatou, senpai! Watashi ai wo Curse to Truth!" Yuri, the light blue haired princess thanked her teacher for the book she individually wanted to read.

"Yuki!! Hurry up!!" A girl with long blonde pony tailed shouted.

"Gomen, senpai." said Yuri. The teacher apparently only understands Japanese.

"Geez… talking with the Mr. Hideki again! What do you guys always talk about anyways!?" Serena, Yuri's BFFL grabbing on Yuri's left ear.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!! I was talking about the new book that he presented in earlier!" Yuri rubbing her ear.

"Talk about pain in the ass! Well let's go! Me and Ri were just talking about taking you to the… um… er… thing! Yea…" Serena mumbled.

a screeching sound came across the room

"Yuki-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another light blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere.

"H-h-hold on Sakuza-sama!" Yuri running toward the exit.

"I told you that it would be bad if you're here! Your "not" sister in here trying to kill us both!!" Serena running along.

While Yuri & Serena run for the exit, Yuri bumped a guy and Yuri fell flat on her face!

"Ow... That hurts…" Yuri rubbing her end while one tear fell.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you coming so I hit ya on accident." A mysterious guy named, Shizuma Tore, a senior in her school.

"Y-y-you're the princess!! I'm really sorry!" Shizuma said with a hand on his head.

"Are you ok Yuki-chan!? I'm sorry if I scared you! …I was just worried!" Sakuza said with a little grin and a sad face.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!!! … uh sorry! I was talking about my new skirt getting messy! Not that you.. um… hit Yuki… I mean Yuri on accident!" Serena with sweat all over her face.

"Uh… let's go you guys! Ri is waiting for us, and so is Tomoya Jiro!" Serena felt like throwing up crap.

Serena grabbed Yuri on her arm and Sakuza on her shoulder and ran.

"Owie!! Sea-chan!! You're holding on my shoulder and it feels like it's coming apart!!" Sakuza shouting with tears.

They stopped next to a fountain.

"W-w-water…." Yuri said without breath. Then changed personality.

"What the hell is your problem, Sea-chan!? God… even if you're one year older than me, doesn't mean that I act like a little kid! I mean look at you! You nearly broke the princess's arm!!" Yuri said with anger.

"I'm sorry, princess… I was… I'm…" Serena with tears on her eyes.

Yuri's personality changed again but this time with a preppy but gentle personality.

"I'm sorry too… I didn't mean to shout at you… I mean by the way you acted you could've been punished if the guards saw you grabbing on me! But the way your personality changed in front of Shizuma-sama… it doesn't mean that you like him right?" Yuri said in one breath.

While the two talked, Sakuza looked at both of them with a blank face not knowing what's going on.

"Ummm… am I part of this or no?" Sakuza asked in confusion. sigh "Girls these ages are just a pain in the---"

"SUKAZU-CHAN!! Even if you act as my older sister, I'm 2 years older than you, so you don't know what we're dealing with!" Yuri teasing in a mean way to Sakuza.

"What are you girls up to now?" A boy with a black leather jacket on smirked.

"Excuse me, you lucky bastard!?" Serena kicked Toya on the knee.

"Damn you, brat! I'm apparently 3 years older than you so quit mumbling, dumbass!" Toya shouted while pulling Serena's ear.

Serena and Toya are enemies, and says bad words to each other when ever they see each other.

"Oh! Hello, my princess. Would you like a kiss or a "French" kiss?" Toya flirts with Yuri.

"Back off, dumbass! You stupid playboy! Pick another girl to flirt with! Just not the princess!" Serena pushed Toya to the floor.

"Quit it!!!" Yuri shouted.

"Um, what's happening??" Sakuza said with a blank face again.

"C'mon Sea-chan! We have to go!" Yuri pulled Serena's arm.

(20 minutes later)

"sigh That took you guys forever…" Mori, Yuri's other BFFL said.

"I'm sorry! We stumbled across two guys and well… there were fights and running aways!" Yuri scratching her head.

"Finally you got here, Yuki-chan." A boy with a gentle smile looked at Yuri.

"I'm glad I'm here too! I wanted to talk to ya, Tomoya-sama!" Yuri blushing.

"Geez another person involved in Yuki's love life!" Serena smirked.

"I guess this time there's about… uh… six people who likes her!" Sakuza smiling and counting her fingers.

"I guess it is…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yu-chan / Jenny**_

I know the story is crappy and totally out of conclusion, but I'm actually happy! So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!


	2. What is Happening?

Remember what I told you about the **copyright**! So this is Chapter 2…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2 – What is Happening?**

"Damn! You guys, we're late for the contest!" Mori shouted.

"Oh! Tomoya-sama! You're going to be late for the hosting!" Yuri grabbing on Tomoya's arm.

"Ok! So we all got our partners right? …so I get Yuki-chan. Sea-chan get's Sakuza-chan!" Mori already planned it all.

"What!? I get the little brat!? That ain't fair! I wanna get Yuki-chan!" Serena grabbed Yuri's arm while Sakuza got humiliated.

"Y-y-you don't… like me, Sea-sama?" Sakuza wiping her tears.

"Damn… I guess I made the bra—sorry! Let's go!" Serena with her face straight.

Yuri, and the others walks all the way to the contest area.

Tomoya thinking, _Should I go and hold her hand? Or should I let it go…._

"We're finally here! All that walking made me lose breath!" Serena putting her hand on her hip.

Yuri gasps and loses balance and faints

"Y-yuki-chan! Yuki! YUKI! Wake up!" Tomoya shaking Yuri.

"What happened!?" Serena and Mori shouted in shock.

"I-I-I'm fine…" Yuri getting back up.

"Let's go!" Yuri running toward the entrance.

"Wait! Are you sure you're ok?" Serena asked Yuri.

"Yup! Just lost air and breath!"

(5 minutes before the contest starts)

"Ok… are you sure you guys are ready?" Mori asks Yuri, Serena, and Sakuza.

"Yup!" All of them said.

"Ok… so don't get…" Mori talking to Serena and Sakuza.

"Tomoya-sama! Can ya see me up there!?" Yuri waving excitedly to Tomoya.

"Yuki!! Hurry up! I know that Tomoyo-san is up there hosting but please! We have to concentrate!" Mori dragging Yuri to the starting line.

"OK! So let me revise the rules again! **1** Remember to know where you started. **2 **Try and find the gem and exit! **3** Always remember to stay close with your partner! **4** There are traps, so please when you get caught in one, this is a free magic world so use your magic and help yourself out! **5** That's all and have fun!" Tomoya saying the rules.

whistle blows

"Let's go, Yuki-chan!" Mori running with Yuri.

Yuri thinking in the dark after the gate closed, _I'm just scared! I won't be able to do it… I'm too weak…_

"Ok let's do this…"

"I miss the old us…." Yuri snapped.

"What do you mean?" Mori not knowing what Yuri is talking about.

"I mean when we always use to hang out…." Yuri whispering quietly.

"W-what? Don't we do that now?" Mori whispering back.

"That's not what I mean! I'm talking about you not talking to me anymore ever since that accident… " Yuri said to Mori in a sad way.

"That's not why I don't talk to you! In fact I always talk with you!" Mori shouting.

"You only talked to me once a month!" Yuri letting go of Mori's hand.

"What's wrong with you!? Are you trying to break our _friendship_?" Mori used a torch to look at Yuri.

"No… I'm sorry…" Yuri apologizing.

"It's ok, Yuki-chan! I didn't meant to say those things." Mori apologizing back.

(10 minutes later)

"Phew! I'm out of energy!" Mori sitting on the hard ground.

"Me too!" Yuri sitting next to Mori.

"Ok… so those things that we talked about are true but it can never ruin our friendship! Never!" Mori holding Yuri's hand.

"You're right." Yuri putting her head on Mori's shoulder.

(30 minutes later)

"Yuki-chan!! WAKE UP! We fell asleep!" Mori waking up in a shocked face.

"Huh?" Yuri rubbing her eyes.

"Shit!" Mori checking her watch.

"What!? Oh damn! We slept for 30 minutes! We gotta get back to the gate!" Yuri standing up.

"Let's hurry!" Mori and Yuri started running.

(2 minutes before they got back)

"C'mon Yuki-chan! You can do it!" Mori looking back at Yuri.

Mori opens up the gate, and sees a bright light.

"Am I in heaven?" Mori closing her eyes.

"Ri-chan!!" Yuri shouting.

"Huh? What? Oh… right!" Mori opening her eyes.

"We made it! Yay!" Yuri grasping on Mori's shoulder because of thirst.

Everyone looked at Mori and Yuri.

"This is…. weird…" Mori raising her eyebrows.

"YUKI!!" Tomoya getting down from the host stand.

"Yuki!" Mori grabbing Yuri's arm.

everyone gasps

"Yuki? Yuki! Are you ok?" Tomoya grabbing Yuri's body.

Toya, and other 4 boys came running, surrounding Yuri and Tomoya.

"Yuri!" Toya pushing away Tomoya from Yuri.

"Toya! Let go of her!" Tomoya shouted.

"What are you gonna do? She's not yours!" Toya picking up Yuri from the ground.

"LET GO!" Tomoya shouted instantly.

"Hell no…" Toya walking off.

"Hey, dumbass! Give her back! God…. you really a stupid playboy! What are you gonna do next!?" Serena appearing in front of Toya.

"Get away, brat! Plus I ain't no playboy, so call me that again, I'll kill ya! And if you're thinking of me doing something perverted to her, I'll kill ya even more!" Toya pushing back Serena.

"Hey pervert! Don't touch me!" Serena kicked Toya on the knee again.

"I swear I'l—" Toya got hit by Tomoya on the head.

"That'll shut him up!" Tomoya took of to the medical wing with Yuri to take a good look of Yuri.

"Heyyyy Tomoya!! Don't do anything perverted to her!" Serena and Mori shouting at Tomoya form a long distance.

"Hehe, let's spy on them!" Serena looked with an evil grin.

Mori slapped Serena's back

"Quit it you, idiot! Now you're the one thinking of something perverted!" Mori slapping her hand.

"Geez! I was just joking around… talk about stupid…" Serena mumbling.

"Excuse me!?" Mori preparing to hit Serena.

"HAHA! You're not gonna catch me!" Serena running off.

"Come back here you idiot!" Mori running behind Serena.

"NANANANA!!" Serena sticking her tongue out.

"Arghhhh!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yu-chan / Jenny**_

Another weird but kind of a random chapter! A lot going on right? Well let's see the next chapter!


End file.
